


Unexpected life

by Friade



Category: Eldarya, Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Ezarel is an asshole, F/M, but he has good friends, doctor hands, mental health mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friade/pseuds/Friade
Summary: Short story about Ezarel, this adorable grumpy dork that will learn that things tend not to happen like we’ve planned it. In the life of this nerdy grandpa, an event is going to disturb the calm of his books and the peace of his so mathematical science.





	Unexpected life

 With application, I scrubbed my hands one into each other in the jug of water on the infirmary’s desk. My new and too-young assistant was sitting just next to me, the eyes fixed to the white curtains leaving a bit of intimacy to the patients.

 

      - I’m sorry, she whispered plainly. I panicked.

      - Yes indeed.

 

After verifying that my nails were intact as well, I grabbed a cloth to dry my hands. I was often told that my cleanliness was approaching the obsession, but I couldn’t have been less picky with blood-tainted hands.

 

      - I tried, Ewlein kept on saying. Really, but I couldn’t. One mistake and she’d died. It was too precise.

 

Sighing, I sit down as well, and lowered the head on my clothes. Good for the trash, no doubt on that.

 

      - If you didn’t feel like it it’s a good thing you called me, I finally groaned. I prefer that than to see you kill one of them.

 

Ewelein shaked her head lightly. Finally somebody that wouldn’t fall down immediately. She seemed steadily enough, maybe enough for this job, as I preferred that to cries.

 

      - Why did she do that ? She kept on going. After what she’s been through...

      - PTSD. You’ll know better when you’ll talk to her tomorrow.

      - Until then I’ll stay here to check on her. Just in case she’d wake up during the night and... try again.

 

Dubious, I took a look at my shaking female counterpart. Maybe I had overestimated her, and she wasn’t qualified enough to help my as a nurse.

 

      - You were on charge last night, weren’t you ?

      - Yes but I feel...

      - No, go to sleep. I’ll stay for tonight.

 

Once again, it was risking killing a patient.

Without a word, she left the room as I mumbled while I tidied up a bit her desk. If I had decided to hire a nurse it was not to have to be in charge of the patient’s monitoring. Ewelein was brilliantly clever, but I’ll have to harden her if I wanted to spend my nights away from this infirmary.

To avoid to surrender to sleep, I inject into my veins my own little medicine, just a concentrate of energy I keep me up after the surgery. This potion, I had invented it years before, when there was not enough hours in the same day to sleep and study. The choice was obvious, so I had elaborated this little urgent inoculation I kept secret. Despite its use, I quickly had figured out the negative effects were not to put into everybody’s hands.

During the middle of the night, when I was preparing a bunch of other preparations to keep myself busy, I heard light sobbing, as if somebody was trying to hide their crying. Warned, I move onto the aisle of white curtains, and stopped without surprise in front of the bed of our last survivor.

 

      - It’s normal if it hurts, I whispered. The stitches are going to take a moment before to relax.

 

Thanks god, her scars hadn’t reopened despite being tied to the bed.

 

      - If you stop to move, I added, it’ll avoid to run the scars. So calm down.

 

But my words only pushed my patient to pull a bit more on her wrists, as big tears ran out of her eyes.

 

      - Do not hope to reopen them, I groaned, hoping to see her asleep soon. I’ve made it myself, you have no chance to succeed.

 

At least I managed to stop her beating against the links of her wrists, but she cried twice more.

 

      - Please, she muttered in a broken voice. I beg you.

      - I won’t untie you, so please just try to sleep.

      - You don’t understand ! She screamed in a way stronger way. You have to finish it.

 

Around us, I heard the other patients of the infirmary starting to fuss. The last thing I wanted was to find myself in the middle of pain-killers starving zombies.

 

      - Quiet, I rumbled. Or I silence you.

 

If she started to wipe her face on her shoulder, at least she seemed a bit calmer and she continued whispering.

 

      - You have to understand. I tried to explain to the others but they refuse to listen to me.

      - Listen to what ? What work do you have to finish ?

 

With a tilt of her head, she showed me her wrists.

 

      - You’re not asking me to open your wounds, are you ? I frowned.

      - You have to ! You tried to save me in your way, because you are a doctor, but if you really want to help me you have to do it.

 

I sighed, sitting on the chair beside the bed. In the long list of the things I didn’t appreciate to do, play to psychologist was really really high-ranked.

 

      - You need to calm down, I said with my most soothing voice. You’re no longer held prisoner, the Gard of Eel saved you.

      - You did not save me, not at all ! I’m in hell !

      - What do you remember ? I tried to make her concentrate on the situation. What happened to you ?

 

Finally, she seemed to calm down. She stopped pulling on her ties and, despite the heavy breath, seemed to get absorbed in her thoughts.

 

      - I... I’ve been rapt, she almost strangled herself on her words. Because I’m cursed.

      - You’re not cursed, you’ve been victim of criminels.

      - No, no, they read in me. They understood something ! They knew I’m evil.

       - They wanted to sacrifice you, I urged without an ounce of psychology. And they’ve repeated you so many times it was your fault you’re believing them.

 

I watched the poor girl laying down in her infirmary bed, the skin completely covered in sweat and her brown hair messing on her pillow. To the bug-eyed glare and her feverish body, I could see the hysterical crisis on the verge.

 

      - No. you don’t understand neither. I was born with a mark...

      - No, they’ve done it. With a hot iron. They’ve burned you, so you remember ?

 

Just for half of a second, I could see the madness dancing in her eyes disappear, and I grasped a brief moment of understanding. But then her gaze clouded again like a stormy night, and her breath became hard to catch. Before she could start to hyperventilate, I ran to the desk to grab a needle and came back to inject it to girl already starting to fight against her obstruction. The product was quick to be effective, and she fall against her pillow like a dead stone. In a pathetic moan, she looked up at me in a wordless beg.

Before to leave her, I checked her ties were still firmly tightened

**Author's Note:**

> Are there even people still reading eldarya stuff ?? Trying to make this fandom lives with what I have lol.  
> Don’t hesitate to leave a kudo or a comment, I’d very much appreciate your feedback.  
> Hope my translation is okay as it’s not my native language. Check HansburySt on Wattpad if you want to read it in French - same title !


End file.
